forgottenonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevari Leffear
"I'm scarier than I look. Don't mock me!"—'Nevari' to her husband, Ifirit. Personality Nevari was spirited and quick to do what she believed was right, even if she was not very self-confident and had a tendency to be naïve. Appearance To be frank as was the life of a new noblesse surrounded by standards never presented to her before, Nevari was never renowned for being beautiful, especially hearing whispered mockery for looking like an "orange imp" next to her husband's second wife Alua, yet it was her feisty impish charm that few could dismiss, especially her husband. Her nose was a little too narrow and long, her almond eyes large and perhaps too far apart for her small face, her golden eyelashes rather short, brown freckles speckled her entire peachy-orange complexion like the muck she wasn't afraid to splash in, and her shapely body that of a healthy pair-shaped female standing at 5'2". Her hair was long and a vermillion-red which she often wore wildly down. She hardly possessed enough muscle to comfortably lift a standard sword, but that never deterred her finesse in dancing and magic casting. She lacks a tail, and has four tiny dark brown horns, two on either side of her forehead. Trivia: * Nevari is a distant relative of the immediate Leffear family. * Her sad and frightened family, having migrated out of the capital several generations previous, shipped their daughter back to carry through with a sudden arranged marriage to her 5th cousin once removed, Ifirit, shortly after she showed positive in being an r-carrier. * It was the hot chatter in the capital that Nevari cried miserably the entire marriage ceremony at age 15 to Ifirit, as she greatly feared him and the core Leffear family. Her opinion of this stern yet smirking shauk'ti who appeared to be holding in a laugh the entire ceremony seemingly to spite her misery, shifted when he didn't enforce his rite of consummation that night, and instead relaxed all night in their arranged private matrimonial chambers. He ate fine fruit, drank fine wines, and shared idly conversations with her all night until she calmed down enough to sleep, as to not spread more gossip of them spending their marriage night separated. He had no intention of forcing himself upon someone unwilling, no less being as cautious as he was touching her due to their size differences. * Nevari and Ifirit bonded over their horrendous first rapture experiences. He promised her that she would never need to experience the pain, fright, and life-stealing weight of rapturing ever again. * Ironically, over the course of several months warming up to him, Nevari and Ifirit grew to truly love one another. * Nevari is somewhat magically inclined and honed what ability she had into healing magic, primarily to dote on her husband's dangerous lifestyle and career path, among other desires to help those in need. She was not only currently enrolled in herbalism/medicine at the time of her murder, but she was also carrying hers and Ifirit's unborn second child.